


Ты мне снишься?

by TaliaNeith



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Fandom RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: ER (Established Relationship), F/M, Romance, гет, романтика, фанфик, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/pseuds/TaliaNeith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совсем скоро она заснула, а он обнимал ее, вдыхал запах ее волос и боялся смыкать глаза, потому что где-то глубоко внутри он все же боялся, что она - это сон...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты мне снишься?

Она подошла к окну и посмотрела на заснеженную улицу большого города. Снежинки кружились по ту сторону стекла, замирали на секунду, чтобы поприветствовать ее и потом снова продолжали свое кружащееся падение...

Она посмотрела им вслед и тут же почувствовала, как его теплые крепкие руки обнимают ее.

\- Киану... - выдохнула она беззвучно, безумно радуясь его объятиям, и прижалась к его груди. 

Он поцеловал ее в висок, после двумя пальцами поднял ее лицо за подбородок и посмотрел ей в глаза.

\- Такое впечатление, что ты снишься мне, - сказал мужчина тихо, слегка улыбаясь, - скажи, что я не проснусь.

\- Проснешься, - ответила она лукаво, - в моих объятиях.

Он засмеялся, слегка откинув голову назад, а она продолжала смотреть на него. Он был тут. Ее. Родной. И он никуда не денется. По крайней мере он уверял ее в этом всякий раз, а она была склонна верить ему.

Внезапно его смех стих и, пока она находилась в своих мыслях, ее губы накрыл поцелуй. Мягкий и нежный он становился все требовательнее, заставлял сердце биться все быстрее, мешал дышать, стелился темной пеленой перед глазами и кружил голову словно старинное вино...

\- Что ты делаешь? - чуть хрипло спросила она, когда он прервал свой поцелуй так же резко как и начал, и подхватил ее на руки.

\- Краду тебя у себя, - ответил он, неся ее в спальню.

Через минуту она оказалась на кремовой шелковой постели и ощущала на себе тяжесть его тела, ощущала, как его руки гладят и ласкают ее тело... Тихо вздохнув, она взяла край его серой футболки и потянула её вверх, обнажая подтянутый торс... В голове ее нарастал туман.  
Она провела рукой по груди Киану вниз к животу, а когда дошла до самого низа задержала прикосновение на его шраме.

Ки шумно вдохнул, после дернул ворот блузки любимой... пуговица оторвалась и отлетела в сторону, позволяя вороту распахнуться еще больше и обнажить ажур ее нижнего белья.

\- Киану... - начала было она, но снова почувствовала вкус его губ, который настолько опьянял ее, что не было сил сопротивляться чему-либо... Она уловила тонкий запах сигар, исходящий от него, почувствовала его руку на своей груди... Она слышала, как он освободился от джинсов и помог ей скинуть юбку.

Но все это было словно не с ней, будто не ее сердце сейчас колотилось так, что она даже подумала, не пробьет ли оно грудную клетку. Казалось, это не она сжимала его волосы, когда его губы блуждали по ее шее, опускались ниже к груди, его язык играл с ее сосками, а потом он снова возвращался к губам, когда едва успевала отдышаться, и сдерживать себя с каждым разом было все сложнее... 

Ее кожа и губы были такими сладким, словно были сотканы из тонкой сахарной пленки. Он касался ее, и не всегда удавалось сдерживать стоны.. Он так сильно ее хотел...

Ее тело выгнулось дугой, когда она почувствовала его в себе.. его дыхание обжигало ее шею. Оно было прерывистым и все чаще срывалось на стоны. Он двигался так, слово знал ее мысли, ее душу и ее чувства. Она помогала ему, двигаясь навстречу, давала понять какой темп ей нужен...  
С губ любимой сорвался еще один крик, и она, поглощенная взрывом, исходившим из низа живота и разливавшимся теплом по всему телу, упала без сил. Он опустился рядом.

Они лежали молча под шелком простыней и наслаждались друг другом. Ее пальцы вырисовывали узоры на его груди. Киану поймал ее руку и поцеловал ладонь...

\- Я люблю тебя, - сказала она ему. Он молчал, казалось, вечность. А потом раздался его тихий голос:

\- Я живу ради тебя.

Она посмотрела в потолок.

\- Наверное, это не правда.

На этот раз его голос был хриплым:

\- Знаешь, ты подарила мне новую жизнь. Новый мир. Новую душу... И я могу отдать ее за тебя, если нужно..

\- Не нужно, - ответила она тихо и быстро поцеловала его. Киану тихо засмеялся.

\- Ты же не снишься мне, верно? - снова спросил он.

Она покачала головой и снова приникла к его груди.

Совсем скоро она заснула, а он обнимал ее, вдыхал запах ее волос и боялся смыкать глаза, потому что где-то глубоко внутри он все же боялся, что она - это сон...


End file.
